LA ETERNA TORTURA DE HERMIONE
by Alysssa20jlo
Summary: Todos sabemos como torturan a Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy...¿Pero y si le diéramos un enfoque distinto? ¿Y si hubieran otros muchos aspectos en la vida de Hermione,que Harry y Ron desconocen? Entra y descúbrelo.
1. Chapter 1

-'¡Llevadlos todos a el sótano! ¡Y que no salgan de ahí! -gritó Bellatrix. ¡Yo me quedaré con ella! Tendremos una charla de mujer a mujer...'-dijo mirando mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Greyback y Colagusano arrastraron a Harry y a Ron, casi levantándolos del suelo, y Ron gritando "¡No! ¡Cogédme a mi! ¡A ella no!" "¡Hermione!". Hermione le miraba con terror en sus ojos, con miedo de que no pudiera volver a ver a Ron, sobretodo sin haber podido decirle lo que sentía por él, después de todo lo que habían pasado...

Nada más ser empujados al suelo al entrar en el sótano, comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de Hermione en la planta superior, siendo interrogada al mismo tiempo por la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron se levantó como un rayo del suelo, y comenzó a dar golpes en la puerta sin parar para poder tirarla abajo, atravesarla, lo que fuera! Pero haría hasta lo imposible con tal de proteger a Hermione y no dejarla con esa maníatica asesina.

-'¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!¡Aguantaa! ¡Dejala en paz, hija de la grandísima puta!'- gritaba Ron con todas sus fuerzas, dando patadas a todo lo que se encontraba por delánte en el sótano, escuchando como los gritos de dolor de Hermione, le perforaban más y más el corazón..era insoportable...

-'¡Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que sacarla de ahí ya!'-dijo con voz temblorosa Harry.

-¡YA LO SE, HARRY! ¡Así que deja de decirlo y ayúdame joder!-dijo Ron mirándo furioso a Harry.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero salvarla! ¡No hace falta que te pongas así de..!'-no llegó a terminar la frase por que se reaunudaron los gritos.

-'¡AHHH! ¡NOO! ¡Basta, por favor!-gritaba desesperadamente Hermione, sintiéndo como el puñal de Bellatrix perforaba cada centímetro de su piel... lloraba, era insoportable, lloraba de rabia por no poder estar con Ron, de dolor, de humillación... y no podía moverse ya que Bellatrix estaba encima de ella sujetándole la cara con un brazo hacia un lado y escribiendo en su piel...

-'¡¿Qué coño hicisteis para poder entrar en mi cámara de Gringotts?-gritó Bellatrix.- ¡¿Cómo pudisteis coger la espada? ¡Contéstame asquerosa sangre-sucia! ¡ Crucio!'.

Hermione se retorcía en el suelo, notaba como la maldición la recorría de los pies a la cabeza, no creía poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo...

-'¡AHHHHH! ¡No hemos entrado ahí! ¡Lo juro!... ¡No, por favor! !AHHHH!'¡RON! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!''-gritó Hermione, desesperada, con poquísimas fuerzas.

-'¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!'-gritó desesperado Ron, y sin poder controlarse, comenzó a llorar, al mismo tiempo que seguía intentando exar la puerta abajo. Se sentía frustado, enfadado consigo mísmo por no poder hacer nada por salvarla,¡ Ysolo deseaba porder llegar hasta ella! ,ardía de rabia por dentro, deseaba poder estrangular a esa asquerosa de Bellatrix con sus propias manos, apartarla para que no pusiera sus manos en Hermione, porque le estaba matando por dentro oír sus gritos...pensaba en todo el daño que le había causado ya a Hermione al haberla abandonado cuando ya de por sí, se sentía sola por haber desmemorizado a sus padres, en como se debía haber sentido el año anterior al verle a él constantemente con Lavender en sus brazos y rompiéndole el corazón durante meses...siempre era ella la que había aguantado todo sin ninguna queja, la que siempre los ayudaba a salir de los peores problemas con éxito... pero ya era hora de que por una vez las cosas cambiaran, y fuera él, el que la ayudara.

-'Mentirosa...'¡Habéis entrado en mi cámara, sino no habrías encontrado esa espada! ¡Dímelo, o te juro que te empezaré a azotar la espalda hasta que se te vean los huesos! ¡Crucio!'

- '¡AHHHH! ...¡Por favor! ¡No miento! ¡No hemos entrado nunca!'. Se sentía horrible, no creía que pudiera soportar más el dolor, solo intentaba pensar en Ron, intentaba concentrarse en su voz, llamándola, tal y como había hecho él para volver a ella...

Y de repente lo sintió, un látigazo proveniente del látigo que tenía Bellatrix en la mano,le quemó toda la espalda, no creía que pudiera existir un dolor tan brutal...¡Zas!,¡Zas!,¡Zas!,¡ Zas!.. ¡Y otro más!, notaba como su camiseta estaba desgarrada, como los hilos de sangre recorrían las curvas de su espalda, como poco a poco rozaba la inconsciencia...

-'¡Arg.!..¡Esto es inútil!, Creo que no ha podido aguantar bien el látigo, demasiado para ella...y no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir con el Señor Tenebroso a ayudarle en ya sabéis que misión...'-dijo Bellatrix, mirando significativamente a Lucius, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy.

-'¡Greyback! ¡Lleva a la sangre-sucia al sótano con los otros! ¡Ya cantará más tarde! Y no le hagas nada...de momento.'-dijo Bellatrix.

-'Grhm...una lástima...'-dijo Greyback, disponiéndo a coger Hermione del suelo y cargándola en sus hombros,pero Hermione notaba la excitación del hombre lobo en su respiración, como le olía el cabello y el cuello, como saboreando a su presa antes de cazarla...pero ella no tenía fuerzas para forcejear, solo pensaba en que al menos, en el sótano podría estar con Ron y con Harry.-Vamos a llevarte abajo preciosa...¿Sabes? Deberías decir todo lo que sabes... así todo se acabaría y te aseguro que tu y yo pasaríamos un buen rato...-dijo Greyback, relamiéndose y riéndose a al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del sótano y la lanzaba de una forma brusca contra el suelo.

-'¡HERMIONE!-dijo Ron, corriendo hacia ella en cuanto vio en la puerta a Greyback y sujetándola.-¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella te juro que..!'

-'¡A ver como terminas esa frase pelirrojo!'-dijo Greyback -'¡Esto es solo un descanso! ¡Cuando Bellatrix vuelva volverá a torturarla, no parará hasta que obtenga la información que ella quiere! Asique yo que tu guardaba las formas sino quieres que acabe peor...'-dijo Greyback, cerrando la puerta.

Ron tenía unas ganas tremendas de matarlo allí mismo, de acabar con todos los mortífagos y poder salir de allí cuanto antes con Hermione en sus brazos y a salvo. Ahora que la tenía allí con él, se paró a observarla detenidamente...tenía una herida bastante abierta y con muy mala pinta en la frente, la palabra "Sangresucia" se notaba que se la habían escrito con el puñal en la piel por todo el cuerpo; en las mejillas, en el cuello, en los brazos..junto con más moretones, se fijó en el rastro de sangre que había en el suelo que provenía de su espalda, le dió la vuelta y vió toda su espalda desnuda y ensangrentada, abierta por enormes heridas...nunca la había visto tan destrozada, tan débil, tan frágil...y pensar en lo que le habían hecho a ella, a la chica de la que locamente estaba enamorado,a la persona más fuerte que él conocía... lo volvía loco, lo mataba por dentro, solo quería explotar y acabar con esos cabrones que habían cometido tal atrocidad con Hermione...la quería tanto..haría lo que fuera por ella..

-'Ro...rr..Ron...'-dijo Hermione en un susurro, apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos e intentándo mirar a los del pelirrojo, notando por fin como Ron la sostenía en sus protectores brazos, el único lugar que notaba como su hogar.

-'Tran..tranquila Hermione...ya te..te..ya te tengo...-dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, al verla en ese estado...por dios, que le habían hecho...- no pienso volver a dejar que te separen de mi, te lo juro, voy a protegerte cueste lo que me cueste...'

A Harry le invadió un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza al ver por lo que sus amigos eran capaces de llegar con tal de ayudarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luces blancas**

El ambiente en aquella mazmorra era húmedo, mohoso, putrefacto...solo con estar allí unas horas ya tenía ganas de vomitar.. pero lo que de verdad le causaba una horrorosa angustia, era ver el deplorable estado en el que había dejado esa desquiciada de Bellatrix a su mejor amiga Hermione...

Ésta se encontraba ahora descansando en los brazos de Ron,con la mirada perdida en algún punto perdido del sótono, con un dolor reflejandose en su rostro a causa de las heridas físicas que el látigo de Bellatrix le había causado en la espalda, los brazos estaban casi totalmente cubiertos por cardenales, la ropa desgarrada, como si Bellatrix hubiera querido desnudar a su amiga delante de todos esos mortifagos y en especial de Greyback para humillarla e incitarlos a hacer con ella lo que quisieran...y lo peor de todo, es que esta pesadilla no había terminado.

Harry no podía parar de pensar en como serían capaces de salir de ahi, en si sería capaz de poder salvar a Ron y Hermione. No era capaz de entender en como había sido tan estúpido de haber nombrado a Voldemort, cuando Ron lo había advertido sobre el rastro de los Carroñeros.

Harry se fijo en Ron. Hacía horas que no hablaba, tan solo estaba sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo de Hermione apoyado en sus piernas, intentando taparle las heridas para cortar la hemorragia, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su amiga con pena, dolor rabia... pero sobretodo amor. Por primera vez, Harry observó como su amigo se convertía totalmente transparente en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Entendió, que sus amigos habían tenido respeto y consideración hacia él,al no haber comenzado una relación más allá de la amistad durante la caza de los Horrocruxes, a pesar de haber sufrido durante años las constantes peleas, gritos, celos...Y cuando podrían estar finalmente juntos, decidieron esperar un poco más para así poder estar con él, para ayudarlo, para luchar por una vida feliz.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Ron con la mirada perdida.

-Creo que debe estar amaneciendo...puedo ver algo de luz en esa escalera.-dijo Harry.

En ese momento, al escuchar la voz de ambos chicos, Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos e intentó incorporarse un poco. Ron al percatarse de ello, se lanzó hacia ella.

-¿Ron?-murmuró Hermione, intentando enfocar la mirada en él.

-¡Hey!¡Es..estas de..despierta! Tran..tranquila in..intenta no moverte. Has, has perdido bastante sangre...-Ron no la miraba a la cara, sino que mantenía la mirada en el suelo llena de lágrimas, como avergonzado y rabioso por no haber podido hacer nada para defender a su chica, y se le quebraba la voz...- Te hemos puesto algunas vendas para intentar que dejaras de sangrar... tranquila Hermione, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo. Te juro que no dejare que te vuelvan a tocar.

Hermione contemplo su rostro y sintió como la invadia una enorme tristeza. Su cuerpo le dolía, era consciente y recordaba, todas las heridas con la palabra "sangresucia" provocadas por Bellatrix..pero ver a Ron a punto de sucumbir al llanto le dolía aún más.

-Tranquilo Ron, estoy mejor de lo que aparento ahora mismo...soy una chica dura, pensaba que después de todos estos años lo sabríais.-comentó Hermione dirigiéndose también a Harry.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Hermione.-dijo Harry con evidente culpa reflejada.- De verdad que no se que me pasó para que.-

-¡Harry! No...no quiero hablar de esto más¿Vale?-le cortó Hermione con cierto aire de aprensión- Solo quiero que podamos salir de aquí antes de que vuelvan...-finalizó Hermione.

-¡Tiene que haber alguna jodida manera de poder salir de aquí!-estalló Ron golpeando la pared, en parte por frustración de no poder hacer nada, y por otra parte para desahogarse por el sufrimiento de ver a Hermione en tal estado.

-Este sótano está a prueba de desapariciones para magos...y no hay ninguna trampilla, agujaro..¡NADA!...-dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

-Creo que sí que hay una manera...-dijo Hermione pensativa. Pensaba que este sería un buen momento para revelar a sus amigos algo que no estaba segura de que fueran a comprender...y este secreto era, que Hermione contaba con un luz blanca, su luz blanca llamado Leo. Ella era la protegida de Leo desde el día en que lo conoció. Todavía recordaba aquel día...

_-Flashback-_

_Se encontraba jugando en la caja de arena de un parque cercano a su casa. Se sentía sola, abatida, triste. Hacía apenas unos días que había terminado el curso en el colegio. Ese colegio en el que no tenía ningún amigo y en el que la llamaban "Granger, la rara" por los extraños fenómenos que sucedían alrededor de ella y de los que apenas era consciente, pero de los que muchos se daban cuenta, incluidos adultos de su escuela y de su familia, sobretodo sus padres._

_Éstos, Jane y Jack Granger la habían llevado a psiquiatras,logopedas y todo tipo de especialistas para que de alguna manera pudieran encontrar el porque de algunos sucesos como estallidos de cristales rotos en el salón cuando Hermione entraba y comenzaba a jugar, la levitación de objetos,etc. Pero lo que no se esperaban, era saber que algún día les llegaría una carta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, diciendo que su hija era una bruja. _

_-¡Hola!-dijo un hombre de apariencia inocente, con ojos azules y de pelo castaño oscuro._

_Hermione dejo su cubo de arena y su pala y levantó la mirada hacia arriba, hacia el hombre, y se giró para comprobar si la había saludado a ella o a otra persona._

_-Te he dicho hola a ti...-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios, contemplándola divertido._

_-¡Hola!-dijo Hermone, mirandolo dudosa, pues sabía que sus padres le habían enseñado a no entablar conversación con personas desconocidas._

_-¿Te llamas Hermione verdad?-dijo el hombre agachandose para quedar a la altura de la niña._

_-Eso depende...¿como te llamas tú?-dijo Hermione, mirándolo con desconfianza._

_El hombre se echó a reír, y después le afirmó._

_-Vaya, me habían dicho que eras una niña muy lista, pero no que sabías como rebatirle a un adulto.-dijo el hombre todavía riendose._

_Por alguna razón, Hermione decidió confiar en aquel hombre, algo le decía que no era una persona mala.._

_-Me llamo Hermion sí, no es que sea maleducada, es solo que mis padres no me dejan hablar con extraños...-dijo la niña._

_-Tus padres tienen toda la razón del mundo, y tu eres muy inteligente por hacerles caso.-dijo el hombre._

_-¿Y tu?¿Como te llamas?-preguntó la niña con aire curioso._

_-Oh, perdona, yo me llamo Leo. Encantado de conocerte por fin.-dijo el hombre._

_-¿Por fin?-preguntó la niña. -¿Es que esperabas conocerme?-_

_-Si, así es- dijo Leo.- Verás, yo se que tú eres una niña muy especial, se que te sientes insegura en cuanto a muchas cosas de tu vida, incluso con tus padres, pero para eso he venido, para ayudarte a disolver esas dudas y a enseñarte lo que de verdad eres,una bruja,que es lo que te hace tan especial sobre los demás.-finalizó el hombre._

_Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta. A pesar de tener 8 años, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y sabía que este hombre la conocía en profundidad. Pero ella había prometido a sus padres no hablar a nadie sobre su condición se bruja hasta que no acudiera al colegio Hogwarts. Pero algo había en Leo que le infundían ganas de confiar en él._

_-Tan solo mis padres y yo sabemos que soy bruja..-dijo Hermione.-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?-preguntó Hermione._

_-Verás, lo que te voy a decir, es algo que no puedes decir a nadie, ni a tus amigos,ni a tus padres-dijo Leo, fijando sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella._

_-¿Y que es eso?-preguntó Hermione, con aire interesado._

_-En realidad Hermione, tu no eres una bruja normal,eres mitad bruja mitad luz blanca, y yo voy a ayudarte en tu educación como tal, porque yo soy tu luz blanca-estableció Leo._

_Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no solo hacía unos días que había descubierto que era bruja, sino que además una luz blanca o como fuera eso._

_-¿Qué?¿Que soy una luz blanca? ¡No puede ser! Espera...¿Qué es una luz blanca?-dijo Hermione intrigada._

_- Es sencillo..una luz blanca es...un ángel de la guarda- dijo Leo mirándola fijamente. -Solo tienes que llamarme, y vendré a ayudarte._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-¡Hermione! ¡Eh!-dijo Ron casi gritándo y agitando las manos delante de Hermione para hacerla volver a la realidad.

Hermione miró por un instante a Ron, y después a Harry. Y de repente comenzó a gritar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban:

-¡Leo! ¡Leooo! ¡Leo te necesito aquí abajo!

Sus amigos la miraron como temiendo por su salud mental.


End file.
